<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>of space buns &amp; birthday cake by nihilisum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799202">of space buns &amp; birthday cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum'>nihilisum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreamnap: ceo of best friends to lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Sweethearts, First Kiss, Fluff, Haircuts, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisum/pseuds/nihilisum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"nothing gets passed me, sapnap." </p><p>and when he looked up, sand grain constellations were all he could see, scattered by the wind across a pink coloured nose, paired with the fair pencil lines of eyelashes that, together, could belong to none other than his best friend.</p><p>he kissed back instantly, pulsed his lips forward and turned his head to the side, inviting dream deeper into his mouth. it was tender and soft but had electricity coursing through every direction of sapnap's body. it was short too, much to sapnap's dismay, as dream pulled away first, their lips peeling away from each other as if they were made to stay together.</p><p>"you kissed me...!" sapnap gasped. </p><p>the strawberry fell off of the top of the cake, having tumbled into the cloth in sapnap's hands the moment their lips met. he placed the rest of the cake on the ground beside him, fearing he'd squish it accidentally.</p><p>"i did kiss you," dream confirmed with a small, silent giggle.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where it's dream's sixteenth birthday and a lovesick sapnap wants to share it with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dreamnap: ceo of best friends to lovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>of space buns &amp; birthday cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dream and sapnap are written as teenagers. disclaimer: minors or characters depicted as minors are NOT sexualised in this oneshot (i would never). this is all innocent and nice and sweet!!! enjoy !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ignoring the cries of his mother, sapnap snatched his satchel off of its peg, threw it over himself, carefully pocketed the cloth cradled cake slice, and raced out of the door with an absent cry of goodbye to his family house. </p><p>he said his apologies silently with a cheeky smile. it was only <em>one</em> slice, and it was for a good cause too. he couldn't be punished.</p><p>weaving his way through the town, barely missing the sides of villagers and throwing absentminded apologies at them too, his mind filled with joy at the thought of what that day meant. </p><p>he had counted down the nights for today's arrival, and had felt an oozing feeling of warmth in his chest knowing that he would be the counterpart to share this special day. </p><p>he couldn't ignore those feelings. he had tried, terrified when they rose one particular evening, when the sun blossomed through sandy strands of wavy hair and pulsed through freckles, like a warm summer in a spotty field of sunkissed tulips. he sputtered to himself when it clicked, when he realised why it was that his heart sped up every time he gazed into those aged emeralds, why his face felt so warm when their shoulders brushed together, why his organ system seemed to fail and plummet into his stomach whenever others got close to what he wanted to be his.</p><p>it was like how dad looked at mom whenever she wasn't looking, or how they laughed together when they didn't know sapnap and his siblings were perched over the window sill watching.</p><p>it was so much more than friendship. when sapnap came to terms with it, looking and feeling became easier, the sense of guilt that had haunted him for weeks dissipating.</p><p>all that was left was hope, hope that he would look and think and feel the same way too.</p><p>sapnap almost hit a branch when he spotted that all too familiar shade of green between the trees.</p><p>he flicked his hair back over his head and grinned; <em>he was there, he was here, in their spot!</em></p><p>fireworks set off in his chest as he stared for a moment at the body that moved like water. his movements were so fluid that sapnap felt entranced watching him, his eyes and mouth growing wider by the second, by every slice of his iron sword through the air, and his chest filling with envy beside the swell of adoration. </p><p>it was almost unbelievable the amount of feelings the boy gave to sapnap. the younger boy felt he might explode from the flutters and hammers and bursts he felt from seeing him, from watching him, from even thinking about him for just a moment. </p><p>it had been scary, and overwhelming, until it felt good. standing there, watching him now, it all felt worth it, because in sapnap's eyes, he really was perfect.</p><p>the brunette was so involved in his bewitchment that he barely registered the throwing knife that had landed in the bark of the tree beside him, the slight wind pressure of it landing flowing across his cheek and making his hair flutter, and a shudder prickling down his back from the cold of the knife pressing slightly against his face, barely brushing passed him.</p><p>he looked away from the kunai lodged firmly into the tree and found two viridescent eyes gazing at him.</p><p>he had done that on purpose. he had meant for the knife to tickle his round cheek. he did have incredible accuracy after all, and it was such a playfully venomous move that it just had to be his. you could see it in his eyes too, that glint of amusement that twinkled so much it became a signature.</p><p><em>natural, natural. just act natural</em>.</p><p>"dream!" sapnap beamed, stepping out from the bushes excitedly and moving to stand before him, not before thrusting the knife out of the tree.</p><p>"you're awful at sneaking," smirked the taller boy, securing his smiley faced mask on top of his head.</p><p>the adrenaline and excitement he had felt up until dream looked at him fizzled out of existence as nerves terrorised his willpower into little to nothing. pining from afar was a completely different experience from being so close that sapnap could distinguish each and every freckle! butterflies! so many of them! sapnap swallowed one down from his throat as dream looked at him. </p><p>"i'm not bad, you're just too good!" he cried with a grin. "here," he said softly, trying to keep his eyebrows relaxed as he handed him the kunai.</p><p>dream hummed in response and took the weapon from his hands, their fingers brushing together softly and sending a pleasant spark throughout sapnap's entire body. the younger boy blinked once, twice, thrice, at the rush of the feeling. </p><p>dream slid it back into the sheath strapped around his left thigh and then acknowledged sapnap again.</p><p>"so, uh, what are you up to, dream?" sapnap coughed out nervously, his hands fiddling with the brown strap of his satchel.</p><p>"training," dream answered shortly. "isn't it obvious?" he murmured with a raised brow. </p><p>sapnap gulped as they sat down on the dusty floor, their crossed legs opposite each other. nothing ever got passed dream. he picked up even the slightest of differences in the way he acted.</p><p>"yeah, m–my bad," he stuttered, turning his head away from dream to let out a visible cringe. his face twisted in horror at his own behaviour. way to act natural!</p><p>"if there's something you want to say then just say it."</p><p>sapnap looked back again, his hair sprawling around like the skirt of a twirling ballerina. dream glanced at him ever so softly, his eyes warm as if he were urging sapnap to be truthful, to spill all of his emotions without a filter, and to know that whatever it was that needed to be said, dream would accept him wholly. </p><p>momentarily, he tugged the satchel off, set it down on the floor between them, and pulled out the clothed slice of cake.</p><p>"uh," sapnap stumbled, offering dream the slice with both hands. "ha– happy birthday, dude!" </p><p>dream looked in surprise at the frosted cake slice. it was vanilla, with two layers between some freshly made jam, and was topped with an upside down strawberry, albeit a little bit toppled over from the journey there. it wasn't anything too special, but the feeling sapnap put into making it was much more than its simplicity.</p><p>"oh right," he chuckled, scratching at his cheek. "guess it is my birthday today, huh?"</p><p>sapnap smiled. of course, dream would be the one to forget his birthday. he was always preoccupied with one thing or another, constantly busying himself with working hard. it was what made him want to do something special for him in the first place.</p><p>"mom got suspicious when i told her i wanted to help last night," sapnap laughed, his voice still slightly strained. "i said to her that i had nothing to do and was just very, very bored."</p><p>dream smiled and took it from his hands. "why didn't you just tell her it was for me? we have met before." he ripped a glove off with his teeth, an act that did not go unnoticed by sapnap's gut, and dipped a finger into the white icing cream. the next thing really did not go unnoticed; dream popping a dollop of it into his mouth and licking the taste from his lips.</p><p>"you know how she is." sapnap brushed a hand through his hair, eyes flickering from dream enjoying the cake to the top of the trees behind him. "she'll take one thing and exaggerate a bajillion more times!"</p><p>dream smirked. "oh yeah?"</p><p>sapnap's face felt hot as he nodded meekly. "yeah..."</p><p>"and you wouldn't want that?"</p><p>"n–no!"</p><p>dream just laughed, not the crazy feral one where he struggled to breathe, but the one that made sapnap's butterflies multiply tenfold, that low, gentle chuckle he let out when he wasn't laughing at something ridiculous.</p><p>wishing to steer the conversation away from whatever dangerous waters they were crossing over, sapnap gazed at the cake again.</p><p>"i wanted to get a 16 candle and light it up and make you blow a wish, but it just so happens that they ran out," sapnap pouted. </p><p>"did they run out of 1 and 6?"</p><p>sapnap shook his head. "no. it just had to be 16 that was missing! can you believe it, dream?!"</p><p>dream paused for a moment, a swipe of cream chilling at the edge of his lip and taunting sapnap to come over.</p><p>"sapnap," he drawled with unimpressed eyes. "you're telling me that they sold the <em>number one candle</em>, and the<em> number six candle</em>?"</p><p>sapnap furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to why dream was so intent on that specific piece of information. "yes, dream, but what's that have to do with anything?" he said in exasperation.</p><p>dream stared at sapnap.</p><p>sapnap stared back.</p><p>the cream on his lips remained.</p><p>sapnap's brain stopped lagging behind and it clicked when he let out a sharp gasp.</p><p>"attaboy," dream murmured dryly, breaking their eye contact and licking at the corner of his mouth. sapnap was too struck with realisation to follow the movement.</p><p>"i could'a made a 16 candle with the 1 and 6 candles!" he cried out, as if an apple had fallen on his head and he had just discovered gravity.</p><p>"you're such an idiot. why are you such an idiot?" </p><p>sapnap pouted again, flicking at his hair in annoyance. "i was just excited!"</p><p>dream shook his head fondly and smiled, making sapnap feel even warmer beneath the collar of his long sleeve. he even tugged at it self consciously.</p><p>"well, thank you. i really appreciate it. tastes good too." he offered the cake slice back to sapnap, with small bites taken out of it. "here. have some."</p><p>"me? but it's your birthday!"</p><p>"and i want to share it with you, like you wanted," dream persisted, placing it into sapnap's unsure hands. "besides, i know the strawberry is your favourite part."</p><p>"like i wanted?" sapnap blushed, not having the courage to look him in the eyes. the strawberry was his favourite part after all.</p><p>"nothing gets passed me, sapnap." </p><p>and when he looked up, sand grain constellations were all he could see, scattered by the wind across a pink coloured nose, paired with the fair pencil lines or eyelashes that, together, could belong to none other than his best friend.</p><p>he kissed back instantly, pulsed his lips forward and turned his head to the side, inviting dream deeper into his mouth. it was tender and soft but had electricity coursing through every direction of sapnap's body. it was short too, much to sapnap's dismay, as dream pulled away first, their lips peeling away from each other as if they were made to stay together.</p><p>"you kissed me...!" sapnap gasped. </p><p>the strawberry fell off of the top of the cake, having tumbled into the cloth in sapnap's hands the moment their lips met. he placed the rest of the cake on the ground beside him, fearing he'd squish it accidentally.</p><p>"i did kiss you," dream confirmed with a small, silent giggle.</p><p>sapnap stared in disbelief, the taste of cake staining his lips. they were parted, wanting. now, their knees were touched, dream sitting with his legs crossed as close as possible. </p><p>"your hair's gotten so long," the blonde murmured, pushing his hand through sapnap's dark brown hair. "it's so thick too," he added, pushing through it again to get it to stay, all the while sapnap just stared in enchantment. "your bandana doesn't do much, does it?"</p><p>dream had just put his hand in his hair! and he expected sapnap to be paying any attention to anything other than that specific feeling from then on?! how insensitive could he be?!</p><p>not only that, but he had actually kissed him back! sapnap had imagined that in a thousand different fantasies but he had never imagined it to be this one, today, now, from when he had been lying in his bed the night before imagining how it would unfold. he never predicted that they would kiss, much less that it would be dream initiating it!</p><p>sapnap forced himself to answer, almost choking on the reply as his cheeks felt overwhelmingly warm. </p><p>"mom usually cuts it for me. she's been busy lately. her shop's been kicking off ever since you brought the dragon head home."</p><p>"ah. so i guess it's my fault," dream said meekly.</p><p>"huh! i never said th–!"</p><p>"keep still, all right?"</p><p>"wait, what are you–!"</p><p>sapnap blinked as dream pulled the ribbon of his bandana off, the white material piling pleasingly to the side, and started messing with his hair again. he brushed his bangs forward, making sapnap wince as they fell against his eyes, poking through his lashes.</p><p>"are you going to cut it yourself?" sapnap said in a panic as dream braced his the throwing knife again. "mom's gonna kill you!"</p><p>"shut up, sapnap," dream muttered. "and i said, <em>keep still</em>," he said sharply, grabbing sapnap's head and straightening it.</p><p>"dude! that hurts!" sapnap whined, pouting, though keeping still as he was told. </p><p>"i'm good at everything i do, and you're worried about me cutting your hair? your mom's going to thank me."</p><p>cut wisps of sapnap's chocolate hair fell from his head as dream took sections into his hand and sliced his knife through them, the pieces falling like feathers in the air and tickling sapnap's button nose on the way down, some getting stuck to his face.</p><p>"dream, it tickles," he complained, wrinkling his nose up this way and that to get them off without disrupting dream's work.</p><p>"well, deal with it," dream murmured back, too absorbed in the job to care about his whining.</p><p>the hair over his forehead felt heavy like it always did when it was cut, but now he had nothing blocking his vision, and dream was gazing intently at him as he leaned back.</p><p>"h–how do i look?" sapnap stammered. it felt like dream could see every single part of him just from a glance, even the parts that he tried to conceal. </p><p>"cute," dream answered shortly. he reached forward and played with the hair, ruffling it to one side and the other like he had done before.</p><p>"heh," sapnap shyly, bringing a hand up to rub at his neck. "thanks, dream." </p><p>dream grabbed his sword from the floor and held it up in front of sapnap. the younger boy tilted his head, checking himself in the reflection of the well polished iron. it looked good, much too good to be done just by a kunai! dream truly was good at everything he did, including kissing.</p><p>"i do look cute!" sapnap grinned, smiling wider when dream laughed at his reaction. </p><p>"we're not done yet," dream hummed, taking the blades away and picking himself up.</p><p>"we aren't?" </p><p>he tried to follow dream's movements until hands braced him back to looking forward, the blonde ignoring again his whine and focusing on handling his hair.</p><p>"the back is longer too but you don't really have to cut it," dream said, coursing his fingers through. "i think you look nice with long hair."</p><p>sapnap burned. he couldn't be too sure whether smoke was slowly twisting from his ears. what was dream playing at? making him feel like he was on fire?</p><p>"o–oh," he croaked out, not trusting himself to say anything else coherent.</p><p>dream chuckled again. "do i make you <em>nervous</em>, sapnap?" he laughed through a teasing, playful tone, even going as far as to brush his lips against the shell of sapnap's ear.</p><p>"dude!" sapnap cried, quick to slap his hand against his ear. "cut it out! you already know that i like you!"</p><p>dream snorted, this time tipping over the edge of morphing into the obnoxious, loud, kettle laughter. sapnap couldn't help it when his heart still flourished, even if those chuckles weren't conventional. he found everything about dream attractive, too far gone with his crush on him.</p><p>"you're so fun to mess with~."</p><p>sapnap huffed. "anyway, what're you doing?"</p><p>"tying it up," dream answered.</p><p>sapnap's opened and he tipped his head back. "what? like a girl?! ow, ow, ow!"</p><p>"no, not like a girl," dream said sharply, fixing sapnap's head forward. "because it's much better when boys tie their hair than when girls do."</p><p>sapnap scrunched his face up and sat their in anticipation. he could trust dream. dream always knew what he was doing, and dream had just cut his bangs perfectly for him.</p><p>he opted to calming himself down, because as giddy and excited as dream's proximity made him feel, the way he pulled his fingers through his hair, like caressing a waterfall, was all too relaxing. he closed his eyes and hummed slowly, dream playing with his hair even managing to make him sleepy.</p><p>behind him, dream pulled out two thin strands of leather from his hip pouch and balanced them between his teeth. he worked at one side of sapnap's head and gathered his hair, moulding and twisting it into a little pom pom.</p><p>"sapnap."</p><p>"mm?"</p><p>"hold. here."</p><p>they repeated this pattern on the other side until dream was able to lean back again and gaze down at his diligent work. he smiled warmly, sapnap's head and hair looking weirdly cute. he almost leaned down and kissed it.</p><p>"is it done? can i move my damn head now?"</p><p>dream snickered and swiftly moved back to his seat in front of sapnap. "you look really cute now," he grinned, flashing his iron sword in front of him again. he stifled a snort when sapnap's eyes widened at his reflection. </p><p>sapnap flushed deeply, reaching up to gently pet his new apparent space buns.</p><p>"now you look neat and tidy and cute and you don't look like big foot," dream smirked.</p><p>"i did not look like big foot!" sapnap gasped, face wrinkling up again as dream snort laughed again. "well, now i really do look like a panda..."</p><p>"i can do it every day for you." sapnap looked up at dream. "if you want, i mean," dream quickly added, his eyes flickering away. </p><p>sapnap smiled, small giggles slipping through his lips. he was happy to know dream was just very good at keeping it together, and he was a little bit of an anxious mess too.</p><p>"i'd love that, dude!"</p><p>and that's the origin of sapnap's space buns, and how dream and sapnap started kissing more, and hugging more, and playing with each other's hair more, the space buns often making an appearance in dream's hair, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm getting carried away with all this dreamnap hhhh ++also now that october has hit every single tag is hit with PORN !!! that isn't very badboyhalo of you porn writers !!! language!!!! so i hope u enjoyed the soft soft softness with a little bit of dream being a flirty jerk :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>